


Date Night

by chibioniyuri



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibioniyuri/pseuds/chibioniyuri
Summary: So, Cassie and Pritkin gain a Reputation for their dates.It's nothing intentional, but they just seem to... come across things on their night out on the town.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This will look familiar if you were in the Discord chat sometime last year, but I'm finally posting it here as well. 
> 
> This was written directly into the chat, so the format may look a little wonky. I like it though.

So, Cassie and Pritkin gain a Reputation for their dates.

It's nothing intentional, but they just seem to... come across things on their night out on the town.

A dinner at a fancy restaurant leads to the discovery of a mage performing some... let's say, less than legal experiments on the people he's cooking for.

A night at the movies and some complaints about exorbitantly high ticket prices is followed up with some digging and ta-da, it's a were trying to pad his checkbook after his “dog-fighting” ring was busted by norms.

Going to the clubs to dance is... invigorating, to say the least, even if Pritkin does make faces at what passes for music these days. But they also catch the attention of some fey who think the duo has discovered yet another witch-smuggling operation and attack them.

A trip to an amusement park goes relatively well, until they notice a vamp hustling the crowd of norms, and really, it doesn't serve any benefit to anyone so he's just doing it for shits and giggles, and Cassie has no issue shifting him directly to the Senate to be dealt with appropriately, but it does take some maneuvering to get him away from the norms to do said shifting, and they both wind up going home in clothes not really fit for public spaces. At least the healing afterwards makes up for it.

A trip to the freaking grocery store together, so Cassie can ensure Pritkin's getting at least some culinary enjoyment in his... ehh, third life? … spoils a robbery in progress.

That's not counting the number of times dates have been ruined by urgent issues in the past, and say what you will, but Cassie takes her Pythian duties seriously. Though she questions why these summons can't come during those endless dinner parties she's now delighted to attend.

Really, at this point, it's ridiculous and Cassie's ready to throw in the towel on the whole idea because they've defeated freaking GODS, but they can't even manage to go on one stupid date? They'll just be homebodies and rent movies and wither under the eyes of a still-too-plentiful guard and be happy about it.

Rhea and Marco, surprisingly, manage to trick them into yet another attempt of dinner out and it's... nice. There's no one sneaking anything illicit or scamming anyone. It's just dinner, a walk down the strip later while holding hands, catching some of the entertainment there that they've just never had time to enjoy before. It's... nice.

They get home and get ready for bed. Settle under the covers together, side by side, not touching. It's so completely different to frantic “are you okay”s and desperate touches and worshiping of whole skin and “god you're still here I'm still here we're still here” that has become almost routine by now that Cassie is nonplussed over how to proceed from here. So they just lay there staring at the ceiling until Pritkin clears his throat and starts.

“So, that was... nice.”

Cassie hums noncommittally.

She feels Pritkin turn towards her more than sees because she's still staring at the glow of red splashed across the ceiling, spilling through the slightly parted curtains. 

“You don't agree?”

“Well, it wasn't bad, but-”

“Bad?”

“Well, not bad bad, we enjoyed ourselves a little bit, and-”

She cuts off because she feels the bed shaking, which does finally make her turn towards Pritkin, who's partially buried his face in his pillow but that doesn't hide the fact that he's laughing. Cassie drinks the sight in, because it's still more rare than she would like, but then she pokes him in a solid shoulder.

“And what is so funny about that?”

“You realize that is almost word-for-word what you told me shortly after also telling me I'd given you a... how did you put it, a mind-shattering orgasm?”

And it takes her a second or two, but the memory of frantically trying to seduce Pritkin after the dragon, the hopeless despair of having gotten him killed, followed by touch and tongue and heat and passion, so much passion.... And the talk afterwards, as well. And then Cassie is snorting in laughter right alongside him.

It takes them a while to calm. But eventually, they do. And then they talk about how, yeah, that date was pretty nice, but it wasn't exactly thrilling. Not that there was anything wrong with not thrilling, but it was boring, to be honest, and maybe having a Reputation wasn't such a bad thing after all?

The next time a date ends with Cassie squelching into her court and dragging Pritkin behind her and someone makes a flippant, “your luck strikes again?”, she answers back with an equally flippant “Yep” and a grin. And continues towing Pritkin in her wake, because they've both got some bodily assessments to perform, and she's rather interested in getting to that part. They've earned it.


End file.
